All Bets Are Off
by writer chickie
Summary: A relationship blooms as a captian fails (TyrBeka)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : This is just a little something that was inspired by 2 or 3 challenges from Wandering Minds...Especially inspired by the Capt.'s dream...Hope you like this...  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own them...if I did the writing on the show would be a bit...well...a bit better...  
  
All Bets Are Off - Chapter 1  
  
She hated formal events more than she hated planets and that was saying something. Mixing and mingling with diplomats was not her idea of excitement. She thought longingly of a seedy bar on an equally seedy drift where she could pick up a man for a night of extreme physical fun. Being a member of the Common Wealth had definate downside she decided yet again, formal paryies being only a part.  
  
Looking around the room she took in the expressions upon the faces of her crewmates and found variations of the same theme, boredom. Even Rommie was looking bored. she would have left hours ago, but Dylan had insisted that they all arive and depart together, so hwere they were waiting on him. If his behaviour held to the same pattern he had displayed at the other formal events they would be waiting a long time as he made the rounds of the room, looking for a willing women to warm his bed.  
  
Sighing Beka made her way to stand with Tyr and Trance. The look they shared spoke volumes about their feelings on their Captian and his current quest. Turning their backs to the room they formed a hudle as Harper and Rommie joined them. Keeping their voices low they concentrated on a flexie that Harper held in his hands. Printed on it were the odds of Dylan leaving with each of the women of rank present. As each pointed out their choice and laid down money they barely managed not to laugh. For the past six months they had been placing these bets to ease the boredom of diplomatic events. They had come close to being discovered at thelast party but Rommie had saved them by introducing to a politician who was up for a bit of ego stroking. Rommie won the bet that night as well. Putting her money on a tall red head Beka turned to keep Dylan in her view, she didn't want a repeat of what had almost happened.  
  
They had to wait another fifty minuets for Dylan, but in the end Beka won the bet. Dylan and the red head joined the crew next to one of the food tables and announced their desire to leave. Rolling her eyes at Dylan's nerve Beka prepared herself to play taxi to a pompass ass of a captian and a socialite. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note - If anyone seems to be out of character in this story I'm sorry, I haven't been watching the show lately and so I'm working from memory which can be a tricky thing...The story starts probably about midway through season 3, before any of the stuff started happening with Tyr...  
  
All Bets are Off - Chapter 2  
  
The ride between the plant's surface and the Andromeda's docking bay was not sooth but   
  
it was quick. Beka had hoped that everyone would be fine with it for that reason, but the glare she got from Dylan promised a lecture on proper piloting, not that she cared. The moment the bay was pressurized she kicked everyone off her ship. They had received a mail shipment the day before and in her mail had been a letter from Abel. When they had first parted she had gotten almost a letter a day and now this was the first one she had received in almost two months.  
  
Laying on her bed, Beka arranged the blankets and pillows to provide comfort while she read the letter. She had a bad feeling about what it would say. The first sentence set the tone for the letter and when the first sentence reads, "I'm sorry.", that isn't a happy tone.   
  
  
  
Beka,   
  
I'm sorry. I know the Common Wealth is important to you, but I just  
  
don't see how this relationship could work when you're never willing to take  
  
the time to be with me. It isn't as if you would have to take long periods off  
  
either. I'm sorry Beka, but I just can't do this anymore, I'm not willing to   
  
keep sharing you with the Common Wealth. So I'm ending our relationship.  
  
Good Bye Beka.  
  
Abel Ladrone  
  
Instead of letting her emotions control her actions Beka got up and after changing into   
  
something comfortable made her way to the gym. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do other than keep herself busy so that her mind wouldn't have the luxury of thought. The familiar work out routines enveloped her, keeping the emotional pain at bay. 


	3. Chapter 3

All Bets Are Off - Chapter 3  
  
Tyr entered the gym to see Beka in a state similar to the one he had found her in months   
  
ago when Profit had been aboard. Watching her he admired the grace of her movements as she moved through the hand to hand combat patterns that he had taught her. As he stood watching her his mind started contemplating what could have induced a moos such as this.  
  
As her movements began to lose their grace and show signs of exhaustion he stepped forward, catching her attention and breaking her concentration. As she stood panting, Tyr took in the grey cast of her skin due to exhaustion and the dead look in her eyes caused by some emotional turmoil. All at once Tyr understood what Beka had been trying to do and even had a thought as to why, and if her condition was because of the inferior human male Abel Ladrone then the male would pay the price.  
  
He continued to watch as Beka went through one exercise pattern after another until she had no choice by to stop, so that she didn't pass out. As Beka's motions slowed to a stop Tyr made his way to her side with a towel and a water bottle. Handing them to her he backed off a step or two, but stayed close enough to catch her should she collapse. He stayed close as she made her way to a bench and sat, her head resting on her knees.  
  
Squatting down beside her Tyr was unsure of what to do. If this was because of Ladrone he didn't think she would appreciate him butting into it. But he had to ask if only for the satisfaction of being able to kill Ladrone for hurting her.  
  
"Beka...?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, everything is just peachy."  
  
"Obviously. A difference between those of superior intelligence and those of inferior intelligence, is that those of superior intelligence know when to talk about their problems with a friend if only so that, that friend knows who needs to be eliminated from the Universal gene pool."  
  
"So we're friends? I thought a superior Neitzchean specimen like yourself would think humans were below you and unsuitable for such a tittle."  
  
"If you are going to lash out at someone why don't you lash out at the man responsible. If it is our dear Caption Hunt I would be willing to disrupt his night and drag him here for you. After all I would find watching you put our dear Captain in his place quite amusing."  
  
"It isn't Dylan, if it was he would not be enjoying his evening. It's personal Tyr."  
  
"Ah so it is that inferior male Ladrone that has induced this mood. I can find him and kill him if you would like."  
  
"Why would you do that for me?"  
  
"Because Abel Ladrone is not worth the dirt you walk upon. If he couldn't see your worth he didn't deserve you."  
  
"What man ever deserves the woman they're with?"  
  
Before he would respond she was up and passing through the doors to the corridor beyond, leaving him staring at empty space. Deep in thought Tyr left the gym, thoughts of killing Ladrone dancing through his head. 


End file.
